


Make It With You

by springpeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springpeaches/pseuds/springpeaches
Summary: Jeno asks his parents tips on how to propose to his long term boyfriend, only to get the full fledged story on how Doyoung and Jaehyun met.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Make It With You

“Jeno we’ve been walking around for about an hour already!”

“Hey, I did not ask you to come with me.”

“As your best friend, it’s my job to come along with you!”

Jeno rolled his eyes as he walked up to a quaint jewelry store with Jaemin following him behind. The scent of old roses greeted the two as they opened the doors. Chimes of the bells gave a melodic tune as if they were being welcomed by it. Pieces of jewelry were neatly lined up on the display, enticing potential customers to bring them home.

The two decided to look around. Jaemin went over to look at the necklaces on display whilst Jeno walked over to look at the rings.

Finding for the perfect ring can be tricky. Jeno wanted the ring to be perfect. He wants something that is simplistic yet elegant, nothing too fancy or flashy. The young man continued to scan the row of rings until something caught his eye.

“Can I please take a look at that one?” Jeno asked as he pointed at the display. The salesperson carefully took the ring out and handed it to him.

He took a closer look at the ring before smiling to himself. The ring is a thin silver band with three small diamonds embedded on it. It was perfect. The simplicity of the ring mirrored how Jeno sees Renjun. A simple young man who shines through everything else.

“I’ll take this one.”

“Thank you for driving me to my apartment,” Jaemin said as he was unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” Jeno asked, his tone masked with uncertainty.

The other looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean the _right_ thing?”

“You know... proposing to Renjun.”

“What did your parents say about your plans of proposing to your boyfriend?”

Parents? Shoot. Jeno knew he forgot to do something.

With a nervous chuckle Jeno said, “Right... about that... I haven’t told them yet.”

It was sudden but Jeno knew he had to tell his parents. He can’t just propose to his boyfriend without letting them know first. Now he is here sitting at the dining table in between his parents in the house he grew up in, eating lunch as if he was a kid again.

“Is something wrong Jeno?” His dad asked.

Jeno shook his head as he ate a spoonful of rice. “Nothing’s wrong dad,” answering with his mouth full.

“Jeno sweetie, don’t talk with your mouth full” His papa scolded him.

This reminded Jeno of the good memories from his childhood. He remembered how he saw his Jaehyun dad reading the morning paper whilst his papa Doyoung was preparing their breakfast.

“Actually... I have to tell you something”

Both Doyoung and Jaehyun looked at their son.

“I’m planning to propose to Renjun” Jeno took a deep breath.

Doyoung walked over to his son as he gave him a hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

Jaehyun gave a warm smile, “Renjun is a nice kid.”

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” Jeno asked.

“Jeno.” Doyoung kissed the top of his son’s head. “We know you love Renjun and this is your life. If you think he is the one, then there is no problem with it.”

“Son, marriage is a big step in your relationship.” Jaehyun said. “Loving the person alone is not enough, you should have trust and be open to them. Let them see you when you are vulnerable, see you when you are at your lowest point, and most importantly see you when you are happy.” Jeno didn’t fail to see his dad was staring at his papa.

“How did you guys got together?”

The two parents chuckled.

“That’s a story for next time.” Doyoung smiled as he picked up the empty dishes.

“Please!” Jeno tried to use his puppy eyes. “I also need to know how to propose. I just want this to be perfect.”

Jaehyun smiled, “Okay, son. It all started when I first met your papa at the playground.”

“No, we met at kindergarten.” Doyoung argued.

“It was the playground.”

“Kindergarten.”

The two continued to bicker as Jeno stared at the two of them. “Can we just get on with the story?”

Doyoung cleared his throat. “Okay, so it started at kindergarten.”

✽ ✽ ✽ ✽

_If there is one thing that Dongyoung loved doing at kindergarten, it would be playing with Legos. Every time during recess, you could see the small boy at the corner of the room making a tall tower made out of it. It was his safe haven. Dongyoung didn’t have many friends, but he didn’t care. The young boy just wanted to make a tall tower out of legos. Making life much simpler those times._

_Blue._

_Blue was the colour of the Lego that flew across the room. The teachers didn’t know what happened. As soon as they entered the room, there was a small Dongyoung who continued to build his tower and another boy crying at the other side of the room._

“Wait a minute. So, you threw a Lego at dad?”

“Yes, now can I continue with the story?”

_Children’s laughter can be heard throughout the hallway as they were dismissed by their teachers. Dongyoung stared outside the window as he watched his schoolmates go home. Both Dongyoung and Jaehyun stayed after dismissal with their parents as the teacher explained the situation._

_“Dongyoungie, why did you throw your Lego at Jaehyunie?” His teacher at the time asked as the young boy avoided eye contact._

_“Kim Dongyoung.” The young boy’s mother warned him._

_Dongyoung’s lips started to quiver, tears pooling in his eyes as he shook his head. All the adults sighed, knowing they won’t get an answer. They were dismissed and both kids went home with their parents._

Jeno stared at his papa. “So, you didn’t get in trouble?”

“Nope.” Doyoung shook his head.

Jaehyun snickered at the memory. “Please you got grounded by the time you went home, and you couldn’t watch tv unless you apologized to me the next day.”

“You don’t know anything, Jung.”

“We’re back to last name basis now, Kim?”

‘Who knew my papa was so petty.’ Jeno thought as he continued the two bickering.

“Are you telling the story, or am I?” Doyoung countered.

_It was a new day. Dongyoung held tight on his backpack as he watched the other boy walking around the playroom. His parents told him that he would have to apologize, or he wouldn’t get to watch the new episode of his favourite cartoon when he gets home from school._

_With enough courage, Dongyoung went up to the dimpled boy and sat beside him. Jaehyun noticed the other boy and tried to get up as fast as he can._

_“No, wait!”_

_Jaehyun stared at Dongyoung, looking at the other’s doe-like eyes._

_“I want to say… I’m sorry.” Dongyoung apologized as he fiddled with his fingers. “For… throwing a Lego at you.”_

_The chubby cheeked boy chewed on his bottom lip before scooting closer to the other, holding his hand out giving a bright smile as if forgetting the events from the day before._

_“I’m Jaehyun.”_

_Dongyoung soon mirrored his smile as he took the other boy’s hand in his._

_“I’m Dongyoung.”_

_“Donyoung?” Jaehyun tried his best to pronounce the other’s name._

_The other boy shook his head. “Dong-young.”_

_“Doyoung!” Jaehyun made another attempt but Dongyoung did not have the heart to correct him._

_Dongyoung nodded his head. “Doyoung!”_

_Ever since that day the two were inseparable like two peas in a pod._

The small family moved to the living room to continue on with the storytelling.

“Did anything interesting happen whilst you two were growing up?” Jeno asked.

Jaehyun shook his head. “Not much son, we went to the same elementary school although we had different classes, we still hung out together.”

“High school was different though.” Doyoung commented noticing how Jaehyun froze in his spot, the younger’s eyes fixing his gaze on the ground.

This piqued Jeno’s curiosity. Did something happen between the two? Was it something worth mentioning?

“What happened in high school papa?”

Doyoung gave Jaehyun a look motioning him to start in which Jaehyun shook his head but Doyoung gave him the look. The other sighed in defeat.

“Well your papa and I were very inseparable. In fact, we even went to the same high school together.” Jaehyun started as he looked at his son who was much eager to listen compared to earlier.

“They say high school is a turning point in your life. I never understood what they meant back then. Your papa joined the debate team when we entered our second year, that’s where he met him.”

✽ ✽ ✽ ✽

_Jaehyun felt his whole world collapse when Doyoung barged into his room to announce that he has a boyfriend._

_Kim Doyoung has a boyfriend._

_Yes, Kim Doyoung, Jaehyun’s best friend, got himself a boyfriend._

_The younger couldn’t do anything but smile as he listened to his best friend talk about how their upperclassman from the debate team asked him out. Slowly tuning out from the conversation, Jaehyun could not understand the heavy feeling in his chest. He never felt this before when Doyoung talks about how Jinyoung has a nice smile that could brighten up someone’s day. Why now?_

_“Jae? Hello?”_

_Jaehyun snaps out of his thoughts to see Doyoung looking at him. “Are you even listening?”_

_“Sorry, it’s just you know, I’m tired” The younger reasons out. “I am happy for you though.”_

_Doyoung doesn’t buy it but he shrugs it off. “Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” He hugs Jaehyun before getting up to leave._

_Once he was out of Jung residence. The young boy lied on his bed staring up at the ceiling._

_“Did I just realize I’m in love with my best friend?”_

“Wait so dad... are you saying you liked papa first?” Jeno looked at both of his parents.

Jaehyun nodded his head, “Yes son.”

Jeno couldn’t believe how complicated his parents were back then. It wasn’t a cliché story where they met in high school and fell in love at some point. This was reality.

“That’s not true...” Doyoung pouted. “I liked your dad first before he realized he likes me.”

Jaehyun made a face.

“You kept talking about Jinyoung back then.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “I was just telling you how boyfriend material he is. I won’t talk about my crush to my crush.”

The tip of Jaehyun’s ears turned red as Jeno snickers.

“What happened next papa?”

Doyoung took a deep breath, “Well you are in for quite a ride...”

_Ever since Doyoung began dating Jinyoung, the younger decided to distance himself. Self-care he says. Maybe distancing himself would be best. Whenever Doyoung asks to hang out with Jaehyun, the latter would say he is busy with homework or basketball practice. He avoided him like he was the plague._

_Jinyoung is perfect. He went on study dates with Doyoung, wherein the two were able to study for their respective classes. Jaehyun can remember how his best friend invited him one time and Jinyoung didn’t mind the company. In fact, he even helped Jaehyun out with his own homework. The younger could not compare himself to Jinyoung. He was everything Doyoung deserves._

_The day where Jinyoung and Doyoung broke up was a day Jaehyun was not expecting. They dated for a good three months before Jinyoung called everything off._

_Jaehyun was the first person who knew of Doyoung’s relationship and he was also the first person who knew about the breakup. Now here they are in Doyoung’s bedroom. Both lying on the older’s bed as it pains Jaehyun to see Doyoung cry his heart out._

_“Jaehyun... do you think there’s something wrong with me?” The older boy sobbed._

_“What?” Jaehyun shook his head, “No, why would you think that?”_

_Doyoung wiped his tears on the sleeve of his hoodie. “Am I not enough?”_

_Was he not enough? Jaehyun is willing to give the whole world for him. He didn’t know what to exactly feel that very moment. Should he be angry at Jinyoung for breaking his best friend’s heart? Should he just listen to his friend? He isn’t exactly an empath himself. It wasn’t the right moment to think for himself. Rather, being there for Doyoung is most important in this very moment._

_“Doie... look at me.” The younger lifts Doyoung’s chin with his finger. “You are more than enough. Do not ever say you aren’t worth it because you are.”_

_“But—“_

_“You are the smartest, wittiest, and kindest person I know. If Jinyoung can’t see that then he is missing out.” Jaehyun brought a hand up to wipe away the other’s tears._

_The younger didn’t know what happened next. All Jaehyun knew was that he felt a pair of lips on his. Doyoung was kissing him. Jaehyun’s eyes were wide the whole time, even after Doyoung pulled away. He couldn’t process the whole thing. It was wrong but it felt right._

_Doyoung was about to speak up when Jaehyun placed his lips on his. Soft. Jaehyun’s lips are soft. Soon Doyoung found his hands playing with the younger’s hair, running his fingers through the untangled hair. It didn’t feel foreign. Doyoung hates to admit but he never felt like this with Jinyoung. Although he wasn’t treated poorly nor badly, Doyoung didn’t feel the butterflies in his stomach whenever he was near Jinyoung. Though he knows he liked Jaehyun first before Jinyoung, Doyoung has always thought that maybe he can learn to love someone else. In this case he didn’t._

_Things didn’t change after the kiss. They never brought it up again. It’s as if it was an unspoken agreement between the two._

It was almost midnight. The Jung family spent the entire day recalling memories of how Doyoung and Jaehyun met. Jeno admits his parents’ story was unusual. A roller coaster, if he were to describe it. Reminding himself that love works in mysterious ways.

“All right let’s continue the story telling again tomorrow.” Jaehyun chuckled as he noticed the time. Jeno whined as the two parents chuckled. Reminding them when the young man was little and wouldn’t want to go to bed without finishing the story.

“Really dad?”

“Well there’s nothing much that happened.” Doyoung commented as he fixed the cushions on the couch. “We just got busy with graduation preparations and lost contact.”

Jeno was starting to get confused. “But I thought you are best friends? Wouldn’t you keep in contact?”

“Things were different back then son…we got busy and just went our separate ways. Although, we met again at university and one thing led to another.”

The young Jung wasn’t satisfied with the answer he got but took it anyways. “Thank you, dad and papa, goodnight.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Jaehyun asked as they were in their shared bedroom. Doyoung went under the duvet as he motioned for the younger to lie beside him.

“Jae… he doesn’t need to know.” Doyoung mumbled as he recalled the memory of their senior year. It was a hard year for him. He lost his best friend right before their graduation. He lied on his side as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Jaehyun joined him in bed, hugging him from behind before kissing the other’s nape.

“I’m sorry.”

_“Look who decided to show up.” Doyoung spat as he grabbed his books from his locker before walking away. It was a day after his birthday and frankly he was not in the mood to talk to his best friend after being stood up by him for the nth time._

_Jaehyun admits he lost track of time. Ever since he made the varsity team in their Junior year, Jaehyun has been getting a fair amount of attention at school. The amount of love letters he received when he opens his locker, and it’s not even Valentine’s day. Yet, being surrounded by more people overwhelmed him at first. But Jaehyun soon got used to it, realizing how he actually has the innate talent for socializing if he actually puts a lot more effort into it._

_“Look Doie, I said I was sorry.” The younger apologized as he followed behind._

_The older stopped his tracks to look at the other. “Sorry? I don’t need it.” Doyoung stared at him with disbelief. Jaehyun had the audacity to apologize after what he had done. “We’ve been planning on how to celebrate my birthday for weeks and you just stood me up?”_

_Doyoung felt tears forming in his eyes. He waited for Jaehyun all day at the park like they agreed to before heading out to who knows where. The mere fact that Jaehyun messaged him he would be running late gave him hope that he will celebrate his birthday with his favorite person. But this was the last straw._

_“I said I will make it up to you— “_

_“Make it up to me? That’s what you said the last time you forgot our plans!” Doyoung was already crying. Clutching onto his books tightly as he hugged it closer to his body on the verge of breaking down._

_“My mom invited you over for dinner before to congratulate you for making the basketball team and you said yes! But what happened? You completely forgot about it and I have to tell my mom you got sick!” Doyoung wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater._

_“Over christmas break you said we would go ice skating but what happened? You cancelled last minute because your teammates asked you to go skating with them!”_

_Jaehyun scoffed. “So, it’s my fault for having new friends?”_

_“I don’t care if you have new friends!” Doyoung exclaimed. “The fact that you are so busy with them says a lot Jaehyun!”_

_The two stayed silent. Realizing that students passing by were staring at them._

_“Doyoung you are making a scene.” Jaehyun mumbled as he saw his team eyeing him from the other side of the hall._

_“So that’s what this is about?” Doyoung chuckled bitterly. “I just want to let you know that those people whom you call ‘friends’ only like hanging out with you because you are one of them and not because of who you are.”_

_Jaehyun stared at his bedroom ceiling like every other time he was deep in his thoughts. It was a hard pill for him to swallow. The years they spent together went down the drain. In a snap they were no longer best friends but strangers. Maybe that’s life. Maybe it was how things are supposed to be._

✽ ✽ ✽ ✽

The scent of freshly brewed coffee permeated the morning air in the Jung household. Doyoung could be found in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two people he loves the most. Jaehyun is seen hunched over his laptop working through his pending work emails and caught a glimpse of a seemingly oblivious Doyoung maneuvering around the kitchen making their breakfast. _Iridescent_. That is what Kim Doyoung is in Jaehyun’s eyes. It’s the little things that never fail to amaze Jaehyun every time he would look at Doyoung. 

Footsteps descending their wooden staircase were heard as a soft voice greeted them, “Good Morning. Plans?” Jeno yawned. 

“Don’t you have work today?” Jaehyun asked as he looked up from his laptop.

“I took a day off,” Jeno shrugged as he sat down at the dining table.

Doyoung poked his head out of the kitchen door and glared at his son, “And why would you do that? We have bills to pay and money doesn’t grow on trees!”

Jaehyun chuckled and Doyoung almost threw the spatula at him, “We did not send him to college just for our son to live without a care in the world.”

“You’re right but he really reminds me of myself sometimes,” Jaehyun looked at Doyoung as if to send a silent message through his gaze.

“Hmm. I wonder.” Doyoung softly smiled, understanding where he is going with this.

Jeno, confused “Is this what Uncle Johnny and Uncle Ten felt every time they were with you two?”

Jaehyun and Doyoung laughed at that comment. Maybe it had always been like that between them. A conversation of pure understanding without the need to physically vocalize what they wanted to say. To simply be found and known without even trying to. A blessing of some sort.

“I’ve always wanted to know… after all that has happened, how did you guys date each other in college?” Jeno inquired as he thought about a certain someone he’d been wanting to ask a certain question to.

Taken aback, Jaehyun immediately replied “It started at a party!” 

Doyoung shook his head, “It was at the library.”

“No it was the party, remember I spilled beer on you.” Jaehyun insisted as he closed his laptop, knowing this would be a long conversation.

Doyoung shook his head and corrected him, “Jaehyun, it was the library.” There are questions that have an easy answer and there are some that lead to palpable silences in which wordless responses are considered as answers too. In short, what seems to be a light question from their beloved son, turns out to have a loaded answer that neither of them are prepared to give.

Jaehyun met Doyoung’s gaze “Oh right it was the library.”

“Was it a cliche story of papa not being able to reach a book so you helped him?” Jeno mused while taking a swig of his coffee. 

“No, rather it was him leaving his library card at his dorm and someone else wanted the same book so I checked out the book for him,” Jaehyun laughed at Doyoung’s silliness.

“That’s why we ended up seeing each other often for study sessions,” Doyoung rolled his eyes and sat next to Jaehyun.

“Which soon turned into dates then we ended up dating each other.” Jaehyun easily said and took Doyoung’s hand in his and softly intertwined them.

“How long did you date before you got married?” their son looked at his parents, attempting to piece together the stories that are laid before him. 

Jaehyun quickly did the math on the span of their relationship, “Around the second year of university until two years after I graduated. So, around five years of dating.” 

“Your dad proposed when we were four years into our relationship.” Doyoung smiles at the memory as he tells Jeno how Jaehyun proposed. He got home from work then Jaehyun took him out for a simple dinner. By the time they went home before getting into bed, the younger went down on one knee and asked for Doyoung’s hand in marriage. It was simple yet perfect to Doyoung.

“What was the wedding like?” Jeno asked with eyes full of wonder, as if trying to fill the shoes that his parents once walked in to. 

Doyoung looked at his son in pure horror and muttered, “A mess.”

“Wow. Thanks, love.” Jaehyun pouted.

“But I wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world,” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun once more and softly planted a kiss on his cheek.

“How was it a mess?” Jeno said in disbelief knowing how his papa is strictly neat most of the time. 

“Well, you see…”

✽ ✽ ✽ ✽

_“Am I doing the right thing?” Doyoung was pacing around the hotel room with Ten following him around trying to fix his suit._

_“Bitch why are you thinking that just now?” Ten stared at his panicking best friend incredulously, wanting to smack some sense into him._

_“I don’t know? What if the music stops or I trip in the middle of the aisle.”_

_“Doyoung honey, can you for once think you are not going to mess things up?” Ten patted the other’s shoulder as he tried to work on Doyoung’s eyeshadow._

_“Jaehyun loves you and I am sure he is doing fine. So can you please stop walking around so we can finish your makeup?”_

_Meanwhile, a few rooms away from a panicking Doyoung, Jaehyun found himself eerily quiet and unresponsive. Johnny was starting to get worried at his best friend sitting in silence on the day of his own wedding. ‘Shouldn’t this bastard be weeping with joy?’ Johnny thought._

_“Jaehyun, stop staring out the window.”_

_The groom-to-be finally met his best friend’s gaze but his tone gave away his nervousness, “I can’t John, what if I forget what to say?”_

_“Didn’t you write your vows on a piece of paper?”_

_A beat of silence._

_“Technically it was a paper towel,” Jaehyun sheepishly said._

_“You wrote your vows on a paper towel?!” Johnny wants to kick his ass._

_“Listen-”_

_“I’m listening.”_

“You had pre-wedding jitters, wasn’t it normal?” 

“It was but what happened in the wedding itself is quite questionable.”

_The wedding started and Doyoung was able to mask his nervousness with a smile. His cold feet were soon long gone as he saw the face of the man he loves at the end of the aisle._

_They were nearing the part where the two were about to say their vows when it hit Jaehyun. He accidentally threw away the paper towel with his vows written on it. Let’s say he accidentally threw it when he sneezed earlier._

_“Are you all right?” Doyoung noticed Jaehyun fidgeting in his place._

_“Y-Yeah I’m fine.”_

_“Jaehyun-”_

_“Okay, I accidentally threw the copy of my vows in the trash.”_

_“You what?”_

_“-And now you may exchange your vows.”_

_Doyoung stared at the pastor before looking back at Jaehyun then the crowd. Clearing his throat, he started to say his vows._

_“Jaehyun for the longest time we’ve known each other, you are the first person who really understood me. I will try my best to not only be your husband but also a lifelong partner. I’m not a perfect person and it amazes me that through our ups and downs we still have each other’s back. Thank you for not giving up on me whenever I have my shortcomings. I still believe that this is all a dream. I can’t even imagine my life without you in it. I love you, Jaehyun.”_

_Jaehyun was chuckling nervously as he mentioned that he accidentally threw the copy of his vows in the trash which earned a facepalm from Johnny and a chuckle from the guests._

_“Doyoung, I may have accidentally thrown my vows in the bin, but if there is one thing that I am sure of, it is that you’re the only one for me. You’re it. I don’t think I am capable of loving another being that is not you. I love you in the most simple and complex way a person can ever love another. I don’t want to live in a world without you in it. And I don’t mean that I don’t want you to die, although I don’t want you to, but I just don’t want to live alone anymore, now that I know what I am certain of when I’m with you.”_

_Doyoung was biting down on his lower lip trying to suppress his tears as he hit the other’s shoulder playfully._

_The two exchanged their “I do” and gave each other their rings whilst staring into each other’s eyes._

_“You may now kiss!”_

_Cheers erupted from the audience as the two finally kissed._

✽ ✽ ✽ ✽

“So that’s the story of how you two got together?” Jeno had no idea how much history his parents had before they arrived at what they have today. Love is complicated, with his personal experience along with his parents’ history, that factor alone he can attest to.

“Pretty sure,” Jaehyun 

Their son softly smiled at them with newfound revelation he gained from his parents’ past, “Thank you papa and dad for sharing the story of how you got together.”

Doyoung hugged Jeno and kissed the top of his head. It was nice to be reminded of how far they’ve come as a couple and as a family, “Anytime, son.”

Jeno pulled away and beamed at his parents, voice laced with determination, “I think I am doing the right thing with Renjun, wish me luck!” 

And with that, the boy with a smile that could rival the sun finally left his parents’ house with a renewed courage to finally ask the question that had been weighing on him for the longest of time.

When the day seemed to slow down, the couple found themselves reevaluating the events that played today. Even after all these years of being together, they would still subconsciously be drawn to one another. To seek out a simple touch or gesture from the other. 

“Well that was eventful” Doyoung commented as he sat next to his husband, eyes glittering with mirth.

Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand into his, an old habit that he can never grow out of. I mean how could you when you’re with the love of your life? “It sure was,” he commented a second later.

“Never knew we had to go on a trip down memory lane.” Neither did he. There were so many things that occurred that he can’t simply recall their story in one go.

“It’s nice though… reminiscing all our memories with Jeno.” It really was. To be reminded of how they made it through together.

Doyoung stared at their wedding photo perched on the top of their shelf. They were so young, bright, and maybe a bit crazy. However, after all this time, he still loves Jaehyun and Jaehyun still loves him. They’ve come a long way and through it all, it was very much worth it, “Right…”

Later that night, Jaehyun stared at Doyoung’s sleeping figure as he recalled that night. It was a night he does not wish to remember. A night that changed everything. The night of the party. This was something the two didn’t bring up, not even once. A breaking point for the two of them. If Jaehyun didn’t confront the older, they wouldn’t be here today.

_Jaehyun was starting to get tipsy as he held his 4th can of beer. The air was thick as he tried to maneuver around the small space of a senior’s apartment. Johnny told him to join him. Knowing Jaehyun, he didn’t want to feel left out. So, he came along._

_The young college student was trying his best not to spill his beer when he accidentally bumped into another person, spilling his drink on him._

_It was Doyoung. He bumped into Doyoung._

_One thing led to another and the two were outside the apartment._

_Jaehyun looked at Doyoung._

_“Don’t you hate me?”_

_“No. God, no. Even if I tried, I could never bring myself to hate you Jaehyun.” Doyoung placed both of his hands on the other’s face as he stared deep into his eyes._

_“I pretended I didn’t know you... I... forgot about our plans...” Jaehyun started to tear up. “I didn’t even check up on you the next day to apologize.”_

_Seeing tears form in Jaehyun’s eyes made Doyoung tear up as well. “It hurts... but I’ve forgiven you Jae.”_

_Only soft cries exchanged between the two were heard throughout the night. They are broken but were both willing to slowly piece themselves back together. Knowing things would not be the same as before. Rather they could only do so much as an individual to make things work once more._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And this is my take on prompt no. 13 in the jaedo fic digest! This is my first time to write for a fic fest andI am so happy to be given this opportunity! I hope I gave justice to this prompt. Also, I hope you enjoyed reading and feel free to leave comments down below!


End file.
